


Know your Enemy

by MarkGale



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkGale/pseuds/MarkGale
Summary: Michael and Justin have a very public argument (which almost became physical) over Michael's interference in Justin's relationship with Brian. During the argument Justin refuses to continue drawing Rage and Michael tells Justin that Brian should have left him to die in the parking garage on prom night. Shortly after the argument, Michael disappears. Is Justin responsible or is something else going on?Plot Bunny by Deb1
Relationships: Ben Bruckner/Michael Novotny, Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Carl Horvath/Debbie Novotny, Drew Boyd/Emmett Honeycutt, Melanie Marcus/Lindsay Peterson, Ted Schmidt/Blake Wyzecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at the diner which offered a neutral place for Justin and Michael to meet. Their comic ‘RAGE’ had became a huge hit and was in constant demand. Justin however was tired of the comic, to be precise, of Michael’s stupid ideas for story- and plotlines. Plus, the young artist was close to getting his degree from PIFA and also had several smaller shows in New York lined up. His biggest dream was to buy his own gallery in Pittsburgh and showcase rather unknown talents. He was working in Sydney Bloom’s gallery to learn all about the daily routines and business aspects of owning a gallery. Sydney was impressed by Justin’s natural talent as an artist but also by his ability to learn quickly and to run his own projects and office tasks. 

Michael on the other hand never had any dreams beyond owning his store and their comic. He was content with the way things were going in his life. He had his husband Ben, his daughter Jenny and son Hunter. And he had his best friend Brian who was only passing the time with Justin until Michael was free to be with the brunette. Michael never really thought much of Justin and refused to see that he was more than just a twink with a fat ass. 

Whenever Brian wasn’t around, Michael would bitch at and about Justin, calling him names and demean him at every turn. Justin luckily was strong and managed to ignore Michael most of the time but he found himself despising their meetings to discuss ‘RAGE’.

_ “Hi boy wonder, sit down. We have a lot to talk about.”  _ Michael greeted the younger man without looking at him. He sneered the “boy wonder” as usual.

_ “Hello to you, too Michael. I’m fine, thank you for asking. My cough is gone. Your concern for your fellows is really overwhelming.” _ Justin snarked.

_ “Whatever. Listen, I thought about Rage meeting Aliens and fighting them. They have the ability to control human’s minds….” _ Michael started but was interrupted by the blonde.

_ “What the fuck? Michael, that is just stupid. We had mind controlling enemies already. Don’t you think we should come up with something new, something original?” _ Justin asked.

_ “Plot lines are my part, Justin. You know nothing about the world of comics and what works. You are only there to draw some pretty pictures, the real work is up to me so keep your ignorant bullshit to yourself.” _ Michael snapped angrily. He was the comic expert, not Justin.

_ “Well, I refuse to draw pretty pictures of that shitty idea.” _ Justin retorted just as angry and snorted when Michael folded his arms and pouted.

_ “You little shit. You do as I say.” _ Michael shouted. Neither noticed that the diner was slowly filling and lots of ears were listening and secretly agreeing with the artist.

_ “Nope. I will not draw that shit. What about the suggestions I sent you via email? Did you even read them?” _ Justin asked.

_ “Deleted your mail right away. Justin, you have no fucking clue about comics. I’m the expert.” _ Michael yelled at the blonde.  _ “You’re nothing but a fuck toy who can draw some pretty pictures with the right orders but that’s it. You’re not smart enough to run a business. You’re not smart enough for anything.” _

Justin furrowed his brow before he replied calmly yet angrily.  _ “If that’s what you think of me then we shouldn’t be working together anymore. I’ll contact the publisher and tell them that the comic is over. The rest can be dissolved by our lawyers.” _ He said and stood up, grabbing his bag, ready to leave.

_ “You fucking shit. You owe me. I knew you were nothing but trouble. I always told Brian and everyone else. You’re just a fucking user with no brain or talent. Brian should’ve left you to die in the garage. All of our lives would be so much better without you.” _ Michael yelled, silencing the entire dinner and Deb, who could not believe what her son had just sprouted. She had listened to their entire conversation and had to agree with Justin, the idea didn’t sound interesting at all. Not that Deb would know about comics but she wondered what ideas Justin had. She also disagreed with Michael. Justin was smart and very talented, always full of ideas and inspiration and the young man worked so fucking hard for his dreams. Everyone knew how painful it was for him to draw the comic with his hand after the bashing. 

_ “Michael, that’s enough.” _ Kiki yelled, outraged. She couldn’t believe the nerve of Michael. Looking at Debbie, she realized that the red haired waitress was truly speechless.

_ “No it’s fucking not. I always said that and even told Brian the same and instead of seeing the truth in my words, he fucking hit me because of the blonde twink who outstayed his welcome. Just go away and never come back, leave all of us alone you fucking user.” _ Michael shouted at Justin.

The blonde was in shock, he knew Michael didn’t like him but the hatred he saw in the other man’s eyes scared him.  _ “FUCK. YOU. MICHAEL!” _ He yelled right back.  _ “Our collaboration for the comic is over. Stay the fuck away from me you jealous, bitter, frustrated bully. I hope you’ll rot in hell!” _ Justin left the diner, leaving the other patrons shell shocked, Michael raging and Debbie heartbroken.

Michael kept muttering nasty words about Justin before he walked out of the diner as well, without paying of course. Kiki was mad about it but Debbie just stood like a statue, shocked to the core by Michael’s viciousness. 

Justin decided to go right to Daphne’s apartment. Since his best friend was on a family vacation for a whole month, he knew he would be alone to calm down. He had no desire to face Brian after the fight with Michael. He knew the comic fanatic would use their fight to incite the ad man against him. And everyone on the avenue knew that upsetting Mikey meant dealing with the wrath of Brian Kinney. Justin so wasn’t in the mood to hear any excuses for Michael’s disgusting behavior. It also hurt him that Brian knew how much Michael hated him yet never told Justin what he had said said at the anniversary party of Mel and Linds to deserve the punch Brian shelled out. Everyone blamed Brian, called him an animal but would they have reacted differently if they had heard what Michael said? Brian and Michael made up shortly after the party and it hurt Justin badly. Michael wanted him gone, no not gone, he wanted him dead and Brian forgave him for saying it. Brian knew and it hurt Justin more than anything else. 

****  
  


**THE NEXT DAY**

Brian walked into the diner in the hopes of finding Justin. He was quite worried when his lover didn’t come home the previous night and didn’t even call him. Of course, Brian didn’t call him either, Brian Kinney doesn’t run after anyone but he did worry even if he would only admit it to himself. He noticed that Deb wasn’t there but he spotted Ted and Emmett with Blake in a booth so he decided to join them. After a bit of small talk they were interrupted by a frantic looking Ben followed by a crying Deb and Hunter who tried to calm his grandma down. Ted saw them first and began to worry instantly.

_ “What’s wrong?” _ The accountant asked for all of them.

_ “Have you seen Michael?” _ Ben asked, worry in his voice and hope in his eyes. 

Ted, Blake, Emmett and Brian shook their heads ‘no’ and saw the pain in Ben’s eyes.

_ “He’s missing. He didn’t come home last night. After he left the diner, he didn’t even made it to his shop. His phone’s off and nobody has seen him.”  _ Ben informed them. The four friends in the booth were alarmed right away.

_ “Shit, Justin didn’t come home last night either.” _ Brian mused.  _ “Maybe they’re working on new ideas for the comic?” _ He asked.

_ “NO!” _ Debbie yelled but calmed down at the look of confusion on everyone’s faces.  _ “They had a huge argument yesterday here. Michael said some very nasty shit, running his mouth like always but it was horrible. And Justin was so fucking hurt and then just left, saying he wouldn’t work with Michael anymore. Michael left a bit later.”  _ The waitress explained.

Brian asked what the argument was about and Debbie told them everything that was said. Emmett ended up crying when Deb told them about Michael wishing Justin to be dead. Brian was raging with madness at his best friend and filled with worry for Justin. Where did the blonde go? Did he do something stupid? Did he believe that everyone agreed with Michael?

Ben asked everyone to help looking for Michael and Justin as well. Brian agreed to look for his sunshine, the rest should be looking for Michael. 

Brian called Jennifer but she told him that she hadn’t seen Justin since their lunch two days ago. He knew that Daphne was on vacation but he figured that Justin could have gone to her apartment since he had a key. And that’s where the brunette found his blonde lover.

_ “Justin, are you okay? Everyone’s looking for you and Michael.” _ Brian said.

_ “I’m fine. Why shouldn’t I be?” _ Justin said sarcastically before he took a calming breath.  _ “I’m sure Michael already told you his version of the truth and I’m not in the mood for your typical excuses and I won’t apologize to him or continue working with the bastard. Not even for you, Brian.” _

_ “Michael didn’t tell me shit, Justin. He’s missing. Ben and Hunter have been looking for him all night and the gang is out there looking for him, too.” _ Brian told his lover.

_ “Why would I care? He wants me dead. Out of your lives, so why should I care about Michael’s tantrums, huh?” _ Justin asked upset.  _ “If you guys want to look for the man child then it’s up to you but I won’t waste my time looking for him. He’s dead to me.” _ With that, Justin slammed the door shut. Brian just stood on the steps, frozen but also a bit turned on. After shaking his head, he realized that Justin probably believed that Michael spoke for everyone. He could understand Justin refusing to look for Michael. He would react the same in a situation like this but he knew that talking to Justin now would be a waste of time. The blonde needed time to calm down, only then they could talk about Michael’s brand of bullshit. 

Brian walked back to his car, ready to join the gang in looking for Michael. He would talk to Justin later and make the blonde understand that he doesn’t think like Michael. 

Two days later Michael was still missing. Carl had asked his colleagues to look out for the younger man but after 48 hours, Debbie and Ben filled in a missing report. They were both sick with worry. Hunter worried too but he tried his best to focus on school and his sister Jenny. The young girl was almost 3 years and noticed that something wasn’t right. Mel and Lindsay, worried as well of course, tried to pretend that everything was good whenever Jenny or Gus were around but it was getting harder. Gus, who was 6 years, worried more about his daddy and his Jussin. He had not seen them together since Michael went missing. Brian stopped by in the evenings but Justin was never with him. When asked, Brian told his son that Justin was really busy with school, work and his art but that would soon be changing again since Justin was about to finish PIFA. At least Brian hoped so. 

Justin still ignored his calls and attempts to talk to him. The blonde just wasn’t ready to discuss the hurtful things Michael had told him and feared that Brian would take Michael’s side once again.

Things became rocky however when the avenue began to whisper about their argument at the diner. Michael went missing right after that and some folks wondered if Justin had anything to do with it. Brian ignored those whispers at first, just like the rest of the family but it was Debbie, of course, who broke first and demanded Justin’s help in searching for Michael. She marched into Daphne’s apartment and yelled at the blonde, putting all the blame on him. Justin wasn’t sure if she really meant it or if it was the worry speaking but he was hurt. He had no problem telling everyone that he was fed up with Michael but for anyone, especially those he loved and trusted, to consider him hurting Michael was painful and heartbreaking. 

Carl and his colleagues investigated the case but couldn’t find anything that would lead Michael’s disappearance to Justin. Still, Debbie wouldn’t stop blaming the young artist and spouted his responsibility to everyone who was listening. Vic even moved out of the house after their last argument about Justin. Vic loved Michael as much as Debbie but unlike his sister, he was able to recognize his flaws and wrong doings. He was mad at his nephew for being so disgustingly rude towards Justin and he could fully understand Justin’s desire to stop all contact with the comic fan. Vic was sure of Justin’s innocence. Emmett, Drew, Ted and Blake agreed with him. Ben couldn’t imagine the younger man to be responsible for Michael’s disappearance. Melanie couldn’t believe it either and Brian right away defended his lover. Lindsay had stayed silent on the matter, only repeating that nobody should jump to conclusions and wait for Michael’s return.

After almost a week and a half the waiting and searching for Michael abruptly ended when he was found in a dumpster outside of Pittsburgh, badly bruised, covered in blood and with broken ribs and bones. Debbie, Ben and Hunter rushed to the hospital after Carl informed them. The rest of the gang arrived about thirty minutes later. Michael was allowed to have visitors after the doctors checked him over and tended to his wounds. Melanie and Lindsay along with Brian were the last to arrive.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, the 2nd chapter. I hope you're going to enjoy it.   
> Once again, I'm sending my beta Loahisi lots of love. She's the best.

Michael, who was lying in bed, was surrounded by the family - minus Justin - and sobbed openly, seeming scared and relieved when Brian showed up alone.

_ “I… I’m sorry.” _ Michael hiccuped. 

_ “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, sweety.” _ Emmett said in a soothing voice, while Deb and Ben nodded in agreement and held his hands. 

It was Carl who asked the most anticipated questions.  _ “What happened, son?” _ He asked gently, hoping Michael would be able to answer their questions.

_ “I left the diner and wanted to open the shop after my lunch break but he was there. He was so mad, I’ve never seen him so… crazy. He punched me and everything went black. When I woke up, I was in a weird room. There were no windows or lights. It was really dark all the time. I thought he’d left me there to die but he showed up everyday to bring me water and food. Not much but at least I wasn’t starving. And every day he would beat and punch me. He yelled all kinds of shit at me. I was so scared, I feared he’d kill me. Today, I woke up in the hospital. He came in and said that it was time to go home and he hoped I had learned my lesson.” _ Michael told them shivering.

_ “Who? Who did this to you, Michael?” _ Debbie asked, crying.

_ “I… I can’t. It’s my fault, really. I should have never told him what I really feel about him.”  _ Michael mumbled. Brian dreaded the answer but Ted and Carl urged Michael to tell them who had kidnapped and tortured him.

_ “Justin. It was Justin.” _ Michael said, looking at the floor. After a few seconds, he looked at Brian and spoke quietly.  _ “I’m so sorry, Brian.” _

_ “No, no. No, he wouldn’t do that, Michael. Justin wouldn’t.” _ Brian said frantically, shaking his head again and again.

Emmett grabbed his arm and tried to calm him down.  _ “Shh, Brian it’s okay. We both know Justin would never do anything like this. He’s a sweetheart. Calm down.” _ He whispered.

_ “You’re… you’re right, Emmett.” _ Brian said, calming instantly, knowing he wasn’t the only one who did not believe Justin would hurt anyone so badly.

_ “HE’S NOT RIGHT!” _ Michael sobbed loudly.  _ “Do you think I’d just say it was him when it was someone else? I saw him with my own eyes, heard him with my own ears. He was like, totally out of control. I’ve never seen him like this before. He was raging and yelling at me like some lunatic. Maybe he did drugs or he just hates me that much.” _ He told them crying.

_ “Michael, you were the one shouting at him in the diner. It was you who said he shouldn’t have survived the bashing.” _ Debbie said, defending the blonde.

_ “I know that, Ma. And he was telling me to rot in hell.” _ Michael yelled at his mother.

_ “Wait a minute. When did this shouting match happen?” _ Carl asked. Nobody had mentioned Michael and Justin having had a bad argument before Michael’s disappearance.

_ “The day Michael disappeared…” _ Ted said.

_ “I did not just disappear!” _ Michael shouted.  _ “Justin fucking kidnapped me and held me captive. I was out of it most of the time but when I was awake he would hit and punch me. I told you that he was out of his mind. Why don’t you go and talk to him, check his blood? I’m sure you’ll find something that would explain his actions. I have a hard time believing he did it just for fun, too. Do you have any fucking idea how hard it was and still is for me to wrap my head around this mess?”  _

_ “Mhmm. I’ll talk to Justin, question him and have his blood checked. I can hardly believe that Justin was able to do something so horrible but I have to do my job and investigate your claims.” _ Carl told Michael, who nodded in relief.

_ “What’s to investigate?” _ Drew asked and everyone looked at him in confusion.  _ “What? Justin was with Brian most of the time, right?” _ He asked Brian.

_ “No. _ ” Brian sighed.  _ “He didn’t want to see me or talk to me after the fight with Michael.” _ It broke his heart to say it because Brian knew that Justin needed an alibi to prove it wasn’t him who kidnapped and tortured Michael.

_ “Oh God.” _ Mel whispered, shocked as hell.  _ “But it’s Justin we’re talking about. He’s so loving and caring.” _ Tears fell out of her eyes. She couldn’t believe that the Justin they all knew and loved was capable of doing something so horrid. She refused to believe that.

**SAME DAY - LATER IN THE AFTERNOON / EARLY EVENING**

Carl knocked on the door, hesitating just a little bit. His boss didn’t want him to be involved in the investigation but Carl was asking to be included, even if he wasn’t allowed to process any evidence. The detective also asked, almost begged, to go with his colleague, detective Ross, to bring Justin to the station for questioning.

Justin opened the door and was surprised to see Carl standing outside with a stranger in uniform. He was wary of the situation but listened to his elder friend.

_ “Justin, detective Ross and I need you to come with us to the station. We have a few questions regarding Michael. Unfortunately I won’t be able to do the interview myself but I’ll be watching over it.” _ Carl stated calmly but his eyes were pleading with Justin.

The blonde artist was confused and dreaded going with them but he figured he didn’t have a choice. He grabbed his jacket and personal things and left with the two detectives.

**PITTSBURGH POLICE STATION**

_ “So, you’re saying you had nothing to do with Novotny’s disappearance?” _ Detective Ross asked again. The man, about 55 years old, was very experienced and believed the artist.

_ “Yes, that’s what I’m saying. I haven’t seen him since I left the diner after our argument.” _ Justin replied calmly, although he felt anything but.  _ “He yelled at me, wishing me dead, in a diner filled with customers. I really wanted to punch him, to hurt him but I didn’t. I left and stayed away from him and the entire gang. I needed time for myself to process this event and figure out if I could forgive my lov… Brian, for keeping this from me. He knew but never told me, hell he even encouraged me to keep working with Michael. That’s what hurt the most. _ ” The artist said, the hurt evident in his shaking voice.

_ “I see. Mr. Kinney did confirm that you refused to talk to him in any way.” _ The detective said.

_ “He was the one telling me about Michael missing. A couple of days later Deb showed up and blamed me for Michael’s disappearance. That hurt so much, you know. She was someone I had considered family and to hear her say that I’m ungrateful or at fault for Michael’s problems really fucking hurt.” _ Justin admitted.

_ “Understandable. Can anyone confirm that you have been at the apartment of Miss Chanders unless you were at school?” _ Ross asked.

_ “I don’t know, maybe the neighbors. I tried to focus on my studies but actually just sat around crying most of the time.”  _ Justin told the older man.

_ “Alright, we’ll talk to the neighbors. What about drugs, have you taken anything lately?” _ The detective continued.

_ “Brian and I used to do some drugs in the past but lately we haven’t because of my studies and Brian’s company and clients. He needs a clear head. So no, no drugs lately. Expect for my allergy medication and a pain killer because of the headaches I sometimes get.” _ He explained.

_ “Are you willing to give us a blood sample so we can test and confirm you haven’t taken anything?” _ Ross asked.

_ “Sure.” _ Justin responded, shrugging his shoulders.

_ “Good. We’ll also need your DNA to compare it with the one we had found on Mr. Novotny.” _ The detective explained.

_ “No problem. I haven’t done anything to Michael so I have nothing to hide.” _ Justin stated confidently.

Outside of the interrogation room, Carl was watching the interview. He knew Justin was an honest young man who had been through so much. He believed the him, hoping he and his colleagues could focus on Michael’s real kidnapper and abuser. Why his stepson would lie about the case was a question that kept popping into his mind but he didn’t have much to come up with any theories yet.

**AT BRIAN’S LOFT**   
  
Brian was pacing and annoying the hell out of Emmett and Ted. Debbie, Ben and Hunter had of course decided to stay with Michael, trying to get more information out of him. Although they all had a hard time believing the injured man, they still wanted to support him through the difficult time. His injuries were real, someone did hurt the comic geek. The question everyone had, was who?

Emmett and Ted, along with Brian, had refused to believe that Justin was responsible for Michael’s disappearance and injuries. Lindsay and Mel had gone home, arguing because the blonde only sobbed for a very short time, disbelieving of Justin being the bad guy. She had changed her mind quickly and demanded that the artist wasn’t allowed to be around Gus and Jenny. Mel had defended Justin, more with the rules of law than emotions. The tough lawyer knew her wife well and quickly reminded her that she was a lawyer and that Justin was innocent until proven different. Mel had left the house after that and went to the loft, knowing Brian would believe in Justin. 

_ “Brian, calm down.” _ Ted said gently. The accountant knew how hard the situation was for his boss.

Brian glared at the older man but Ted remained undeterred. 

_ “Your glare isn’t working this time. We ALL need to stay calm and focused. Nobody here believes that Justin is the one who did this to Michael. Frankly, I have no idea who could have done it but Justin isn’t the type for this.” _ Ted spoke firmly.

_ “You don’t know shit, Ted.” _ Brian yelled, thinking back to the whole Pink Posse fiasco.

_ “Are you talking about the Pink Posse time?” _ Blake asked, wondering what exactly Brian knew about Justin’s stunt with Cody and his minions.

_ “YES!” _ Brian yelled, before he took a calming breath.  _ “Yes, he came home sometimes with bruises. He and the others provoked fights and Justin’s been hurt more than once.” _ He sighed.

_ “That is all true, Brian. But after the confrontation with Hobbs, Justin left the group and became himself again.” _ Blake said. When he noticed Brian looking at him in confusion he added,  _ “Did you and Justin ever talk about that time? I mean, all of it?” _ He asked.

When Brian shook his head no, Blake took a deep breath. He had the attention of not just Brian but also Ted, Emmett and Drew as well as Melanie, who had stayed silent since they arrived at the loft.

_ “He was filled with rage and hatred. But he had no way to let those feelings out. His hand started cramping whenever he tried to draw or paint with more force to express those feelings. Cody offered him a way to not just get rid of these emotions but also to get even with homophobes that have tried to destroy and kill Justin in his young life, starting with his father and ending with Hobbs and everyone involved in that farce of a trial. Justin was lost in himself, he was in a really dark place after Darren was attacked and left for dead. The guys did provoke fights, that’s true and a part of Justin enjoyed it. He had licked blood and wanted more. Until the night he saw Hobbs for the last time. Cody convinced Justin to seek out Chris before but nothing ever happened. Until Cody showed up with a gun, a loaded one. Justin and Cody waited outside of Hobbs’ place and then confronted the asshole. In the end, Hobbs was on his knees with said gun in his mouth, crying and begging like a baby. Justin was edged on by Cody to shoot the fucker but it was in that moment where Justin found his true self again. He scared Hobbs but in the end, he didn’t pull the trigger but walked away. Leaving a ranting Cody behind. The idiot wanted for Justin to kill Hobbs but he didn’t. It was over for Justin.” _ Blake explained. 

For a couple of minutes, nobody said a word. Everyone was thinking about what Blake had said. Melanie was the first to break the silence. 

_ “That’s our Justin! He wouldn’t hurt anyone, he just couldn’t. He has never been violent until those bastards and Cody. Everyone is mad with rage sometimes but for Justin it was different. He wasn’t mad over a missed appointment, a failed campaign, a lost case or anything. Someone had tried to kill him and got away without any real consequences. Of course he was mad and disappointed. And then a friend of his gets beaten to a pulp and once again, nothing really happens. He lashed out. He became violent because he was confused and edged on. He finally held the power. Don’t get me wrong, Justin has always been one of the strongest and bravest men I’ve known, fuck, we all have known.” _ Mel said.

_ “Exactly.” _ Emmett added.  _ “Being edged on can make a person do the stupidest things. But Justin stopped himself. I’m so fucking proud of him.” _ The flamboyant man said with pride.

_ “We all are.” _ Brian choked out. He hadn’t known about Hobbs or that confrontation but he did know about the gun although he thought the gun was never loaded. Cody might be a killer but Justin wasn’t. And his sunshine figured it out on his own.

_ “It’s dinner time.” _ Ted mentioned.  _ “Why won’t we grab something on the way to Justin. I want him to know that we support him in this. And I want to tell him that I don’t share Michael’s hatred. To say that Justin should have died is so wrong. And Michael had known how hard it was for Justin to overcome the bashing and its aftermath. I do feel sorry for what happened to him but I don’t think I want to be his friend any longer. Not after what he said about Justin.”  _ Ted literally growled the last part.

Brian, Mel, Emmett, Drew and Blake nodded in agreement. 

**DEB’S HOUSE**   
  
_ “Shit Carl, I don’t know what to believe.” _ Debbie cried.

_ “Huh?” _ Carl wondered.

_ “Michael and Justin. When Michael disappeared I thought Justin was behind it. I thought he wanted to teach Michael a lesson you know? But now, Michael is so badly hurt and I cannot believe that Sunshine is behind that anymore. He’s not a violent person, Carl. Justin can be mad but he would never hurt anyone like this.” _ Debbie told her husband.

_ “You thought Justin kidnapped him?” _ Carl asked.

_ “I don’t know. I thought that he might have locked him in somewhere, kind of like a prank. I mean, you weren’t at the dinner. Michael was so nasty and Justin called him a bully. Which was not wrong. Michael did act like a fucking bully towards Justin. But my Sunshine would never hit someone.”  _ Debbie tried to explain the mess that were her thoughts.

****  
_ “Oh Debs.” _ Carl sighed.   


**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: This story doesn't have many chapters. I decided not to focus on either Lindsay or Michael's thoughts. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters including the epilogue. But I'm already working on another story that so far has already over 10 chapters and I still need to write so much more for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has a great support system, Lindsay's being a bitch and Carl does his job...

**DAPHNE’S APARTMENT**

Brian knocked on the door, hoping that his Sunshine would open the door. When the door did open, his heart shattered into millions of pieces. His Sunshine looked so down and broken.

_ “Justin.” _ Brian whispered and grabbed his lover in a tight embrace.  _ “Oh Sunshine, don’t worry. We don’t believe you did it. We’re here to support you. Everything’s going to be okay.” _

Despite trying to hold in his tears, Justin broke down at Brian’s words and began to cry again. Soon, the entire group was hugging Justin and assuring him of their support. 

_ “We brought dinner.” _ Ted mentioned, his voice shaky. He had never seen Justin like this.

_ “I’m not hungry.” _ Came Justin’s reply in a small, quiet voice.

_ “That I can believe, honey.” _ Emmett said.  _ “But you need to eat. Your body needs it.” _

Justin nodded and invited his friends into the apartment. He wiped his face with the sleeves of his hoodie before Brian’s strong yet gentle hands cupped his face and soft kisses were placed upon his lips.  _ “I’ve got you, Sunshine. We got you. You’re not alone in this.” _ The ad man whispered to his lover.

**TWO DAYS LATER - MEL AND LINDS’ HOUSE**   
  
_ “NO!” _ Lindsay yelled at Mel and Brian.

_ “What the fuck do you mean ‘no’?” _ Brian asked, outraged. Mel herself waited for her wife’s explanation to the vehement no.

_ “Excuse me? Haven’t you seen Michael? If you think that I’ll allow Justin to be around MY son you better think again. What if Gus does or says something he doesn’t like? Will he kidnap him and torture him like he did with Michael?” _ Lindsay told them.

_ “What the fuck?!” _ It was Mel who was now yelling. _ “Justin didn’t do it! How can you believe that he did this to Michael? Just how?” _ Mel demanded.

_ “It’s what Michael said and I for one believe him. He has no reason to lie about this. And I’m telling you both, if either of you lets Justin near MY son, I’ll make sure neither of you will ever see Gus again. Is that clear?” _ Lindsay threatened.

_ “Fuck you Lindsay!” _ Brian yelled and slammed the door hard on his way out. Mel was frozen in place, shocked to the core by her wife’s words. But she soon shook out of the shock and began to strategize a way to secure Gus as her and Brian’s son. The brunette lawyer wouldn’t allow her wife to use their son in the quest to get Justin away from them. The artist was part of her family and she loved him. For Lindsay it wasn’t even about Justin or even Gus. It was about wanting Brian to be alone and free. Free for her ridiculous fantasies. But Mel would find a way to destroy Lindsay’s plans. 

_ “Wow Lindsay. Here I thought you loved Brian and were his friend. But I guess I was wrong. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.” _ Mel said before leaving her raging wife in the kitchen.

**IN THE EVENING - AT DEB’S HOUSE**

Debbie had called the entire family for dinner. Michael had been released earlier in the morning and Ben and Hunter had promised to come with him. Lindsay had asked their neighbor Dusty to keep Gus and Jenny for the time since she didn’t want Justin around them. Mel had just shook her head and muttered quietly. 

Michael and the others were already sitting at the table with some finger food. Debbie didn’t plan on a normal dinner. She wanted all of them together, including Justin, to make peace. And she hoped that Michael would come to his senses and admit that it wasn’t Justin who had hurt him so badly. 

The lines however had been drawn. Lindsay sat next to Michael with Ben and Hunter on his other side. Both looked confused by the distance between them and the others. The last ones to arrive were Brian and Justin. Debbie let out a shocked gasp when she saw the blonde artist. He looked like hell with dark rings under his eyes which were red and swollen, probably from crying. The young man looked fearful. Debbie was hit by a wave of guilt, thinking how terribly she had treated Justin when Michael was missing.

She grabbed the blonde man in a tight embrace, apologizing for her behavior.  _ “I’m so sorry, Sunshine. I had no right to blame you for Michael’s disappearance. I was behaving so poorly towards you. I might have been worried about Michael, but it’s no excuse to treat you like that. I’m so sorry. You deserved better from me.” _ She told the young man and was glad to feel him returning the hug just as fiercely.

After the hug ended, the red head shooed the late arriver towards the table where the rest of the family already sat. She had high hopes for the evening, but little did she know that the truth would definitely come out and shock everyone to the core.

_ “Ma, what’s HE doing here?” _ Michael yelled, jumping from the chair and backing away in fear from Justin who was approaching the group with Brian by his side.

_ “I invited him, Michael!” _ Debbie answered her son.  _ “Now, sit back down.” _

_ “But, but Ma…” _ Michael started but Debbie interrupted him.

_ “Don’t you ‘Ma’ me, Michael. I want all of us to sit together and discuss some things. I’m not happy with the situation as it is and it’s time we clear the air.” _ The waitress said and waited for her son to sit down.

During her speech, nobody had noticed that Carl had arrived. The detective stayed in the foyer, glad that nobody had seen or heard him coming in. The man was upset, feeling like a raging bull. His colleagues had finished the investigation and solved the case. **  
** **  
** **FLASHBACK - POLICE DEPARTMENT**

Carl sat in his office, thinking about the mess with Michael and Justin. Detective Ross and other colleagues had been working hard processing the evidence, looking for DNA and witnesses. Michael kept saying it was Justin but Carl didn’t believe it. Neither did his colleagues, especially Ross. They had spoken often about the people involved and the dynamics amongst them. Carl did have to admit that Michael had not shown the usual signs when he was caught lying or twisting things. Carl normally had no problems to catch the lies when dealing with Michael. The man had several tells, like the guilty look he did automatically, the way his eyes would hold a certain mean gleam when he thought his manipulations worked. Carl didn’t think that Michael was aware of that but all of those tells had been missing so far. Michael had looked each one of them into the eyes and said it was Justin but there were not guilt ridden looks or the mean gleam. It was the one thing that had Carl thinking but he couldn’t come up with any explanation.

He had been thinking about exactly this when Ross entered his office with a stern, grim face telling him the case was officially closed and Michael would be arrested along with his helper.

_ “Novotny lied. We compared Taylor’s DNA with the sample we found at the crime scene and on Novotny, no match. But we did find a match. Remember when we took samples of everyone that was involved in the bombing of Babylon?” _ Ross asked and Carl nodded yes.  _ “The samples matched with the DNA we took from Lindsay Peterson. The witnesses also described that Novotny walked into the old garage with a blonde woman. The latter showed up everyday with food bags and drinks. We also investigated the stones and wood we found in the garage and they have Novotny’s fingerprints as well as Peterson’s. Nothing there leads to Taylor and he never once showed up. The little second hand clothing’s shop across the street had installed some cameras last year after they were robbed. The camera records several areas around the store, including the garage and both Novotny and Peterson were caught. The day Novotny was found, both were leaving the garage with her helping him up and walking.” _

_ “FUCK!” _ Carl yelled, then he started muttering,  _ “Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell were they thinking? They wanted for Justin to go down for this. This is going to kill Debbie.” _ Carl said with a sad sigh.

_ “We have to arrest them, Carl.” _ Ross said sympathetically.

_ “I know. Fuck.” _ Carl sighed.  _ “I have an idea. Debbie invited the whole gang for dinner tonight. She wants to clear the air or something. I wasn’t really listening but I know that Michael and Lindsay will be there. I want the family to be around when those two are being arrested. After the shit they pulled, they should have to see the disappointment and anger in the faces of the entire family. I’ll make sure the kids won’t be there. Holy fucking shit. Now Lindsay believing Michael makes sense. They had planned this together. FUCK!” _

Ross agreed without hesitating. He hated false reporters, even more he hated to see innocent people being dragged through investigations and even trials because of some fucked up people like Novotny and Peterson. 

**  
  
**

**PRESENT TIME - DEB’S HOUSE**

_ “Debbie, I know you mean well but don’t you think it’s unfair to expect Michael to be in such close apromaxity to Justin? I mean, after what he did to him?” _ Lindsay spoke gently. Mel rolled her eyes at her wife.

_ “Let me make one thing clear, my dear Lindsay. I do not believe that Justin did this. The others don’t believe that either. You’re the only one who’s convinced that Michael said the truth. _ ” Debbie told the blonde wanna-be WASP.

_ “What the hell, Ma?” _ Michael whined loudly.  _ “You should be supporting me, your son. Not the ass… person that hurt me.” _

_ “I do support and love you, Michael. You’re my son but that’s not changing the fact that I don’t believe it was Justin who hurt you.” _ Debbie told him.

Everyone started to add their two cents and soon the house was filled with loud arguments. Carl had chose this moment to make his presence known.

_ “Good evening everyone. Why don’t you all calm down so you can listen to me.” _ He said and sat down at the table.  _ “We have gotten the results from the DNA test today and guess what? We have a match.” _ He announced and then he saw it, the mean gleam in Michael’s eyes and the smug look on Lindsay’s face.

_ “How is that possible, Carl?” _ Justin asked, confused and scared.  _ “I wasn’t with Michael and I also didn’t hurt him. How could my DNA match?” _

_ “Oh Justin, forgive me. It wasn’t yours. It was Lindsay’s DNA we found at the crime scene. And on Michael of course.” _ Carl added.

_ “WHAT?” _ Everyone yelled but Carl held up his hand, silencing everyone.

“ _ Yes, Lindsay’s DNA. Witness statements also prove that she was visiting Michael every day, bringing food and something to drink. Then we have the fingerprints and of course, everything you two did we have it on camera.” _ Carl told them and stood up.  _ “Lindsay Peterson and Michael Novotny, you’re under arrest. Come in, guys.”  _ He yelled for his colleagues to come in.

While Lindsay and Michael were handcuffed and led out of the house, the rest of the family sat silently at the table, watching the events and trying to come to grips with the truth.

**LATER THAT EVENING - DAPHNE’S APARTMENT**

_ “I can’t believe they did this. I know Michael hates me but Lindsay? Why did she do it?”  _ Justin mused aloud.

_ “Who knows.” _ Brian muttered. “I doubt they’ll ever tell us the truth.”

_ “I guess you’re right.” _ Justin shrugged. He was tired and just wanted to forget about the drama.

_ “Come on, let’s go to bed and get some proper sleep. Tomorrow we’ll pack your stuff and you’ll move in with me. For real.” _ Brian told his lover with a wicked grin.

_ “Is that so, Mr. Kinney? I don’t recall making such a decision.” _ Justin replied.

****  
_ “That’s because you didn’t make that decision. It’s my decision and you’ll be my good Sunshine and do as I tell you.” _ Brian stuck out his tongue at the younger man. And for the first time since this mess started, Justin let out his usual laugh and Brian was happy to hear and see it again.   


**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. My beta Loahisi deserves so much credit for helping me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Hope you enjoy it.

The aftermath of the arrest had kept Liberty Avenue busy with gossip. Brian and Justin had stopped going out for a while to work on their relationship and deal with the betrayal. They only went out to visit Gus or for dinner at Ted’s, Emmett’s or Debbie’s house.Michael and Lindsay had both stayed quiet during their interrogations, much to the frustrations of the family. Everyone wanted answers. 

Their silence ended during the trial when Brian had been questioned. Michael was the first to break, putting all the blame on Lindsay. The blonde then responded to his claims and somehow, the judge and jury were able to get to the truth.

Lindsay had actually prepared Michael and trained him to get rid of all the tells that usually clued everyone in when he lied. The blonde wanna-be artist also admitted that she had enjoyed hitting Michael with the sticks and stones, kicking him in the ribs and more. She enjoyed his pain because she, like most people, was tired of his annoying whine.

Michael on the other hand admitted that he just wanted to get rid of Justin so he and Brian could finally be together. Lindsay had not been the only one who laughed out loud at that. Brian couldn’t stop himself from snorting loudly, upsetting Michael. They were both sentenced to six years in prison. 

The time between the arrest and the trial had been hard on Debbie. She kept blaming herself for Michael’s actions even though her adopted sons kept telling her that she had made mistakes as a mother, but in the end Michael was a grown man who should know right from wrong. It took the waitress many months to come to the conclusion that she had not raised her son to be so vindictive and nasty. Carl had been her rock during those months. The detective listened to her endless rants, dried all of her shed tears and kept telling her that he loved her. He had made it possible for her to visit Michael after the trial in the prison at short notice. Debbie had given Michael one last chance but the comic fanatic was too busy drowning in self pity to understand the gift that his mother had offered. Debbie had left the prison after only ten minutes, walking right into the open arms of her man who waited for her outside. 

The only thing that Debbie had wanted from her son was an apology. But instead of taking responsibility for his actions, Michael had blamed Justin and Lindsay. The last thing she told him was to grow up and not to contact her when he did his time. She made it clear that her son was on his own. Michael cried even more after hearing that and tried to guilt her into supporting her but Debbie stood her ground.

Brian had thought that living is life without Michael and Lindsay would be harder but he had realize quickly that he didn’t really miss them. Ted and Emmett had replaced his former best friends with their honesty and loyalty. 

Justin had been given all rights to RAGE thanks to his lawyer after the publishers made it clear that they had no interest in working with Michael after his sentencing. At first, Justin had wanted to quit the comic but decided to re-create RAGE and the new version brought in more profit and positive feedback than the original. The artist received many compliments for his storylines and dialogue. Hollywood’s very own Brett Keller had called the younger man with plans for a movie about the first out and proud gay comic hero. 

Brian had been worried about Justin leaving him for Hollywood but the artist demanded that Brian come with him to LA. Ted and Cynthia agreed and thought that they could need some time away from Pittsburgh. The two promised Brian to keep him updated with Kinnetik’s business. 

It took almost three months for the movie to be done. Both Brian and Justin had enjoyed the time in sunny LA but missed their home and friends. Their relationship was more solid than ever and Brian had proposed to his lover during their second month. At first, they had agreed to celebrate with the family in Pittsburgh and then would take Gus to Vermont so they could get married in a very intimate setting. But after telling Jennifer about their plans, Brian had changed Justin’s mind and they had a wonderful ceremony in the backyard of their home ‘Britin’, which was a surprise for Justin from his fiancé. 

Jennifer had found the manor and made sure the huge house and grounds were ready for her son and his lover. Melanie and Brian had agreed to share custody of Gus. The lawyer also named both of them as guardians over Jenny along with Ben so that the beautiful little girl had a great support system should anything happen to her mother. Gus and Jenny spend two weeks a month with Mel and the other two weeks with Brian and Justin.

Ben had sold the house he and Michael lived in and moved into Mel’s house. Hunter got Lindsay’s former studio and was happy to attend Carnegie while looking out for his younger siblings in the afternoon. Mel also re-connected with her former girlfriend Leda. 

Hunter had met a beautiful girl his age at the hospital where he had volunteered after school. Rhiannon was born with the HIV virus because of her mother’s drug use and a dirty needle during her pregnancy. Hunter was on cloud seven. He had introduced the lovely brunette to the family after a short period of dating. The family loved her, especially Gus and Jenny. Rhiannon’s parents, Caitlin and Fred, who had adopted her when she was four years old, were over the moon with her boyfriend and his family. The two were very supportive towards Brian, Justin and Debbie.

Lindsay was sent to the Allegheny Female Prison where she lasted about two months without problems. But her inmates became rather irritated with her entitlement and arrogance and the blonde had seen the infirmary more often than not. At least, she fared better than her accomplice.

Michael, who was sent to the Allegheny Prison, didn’t even last two days before he had to be sent to the infirmary with a broken arm. A week later he had a broken leg. He had the talent to literally run into his inmates and break his bones. Once he was on the run from his cellmate and managed to run into the fist of the biggest inmate. A broken jaw was the result. Michael had been in pain but his inmates were happy not to have to listen to the man’s whining for a long time.

The family was happy without Michael and Lindsay. Ted had been Brian’s best man when he married his sunshine. The biggest surprise for the lovers came from Justin’s father, Craig. The man had read in the papers about the upcoming wedding and stopped by to wish his son all the best. Craig had admitted that he was still having some problems with the blonde’s lifestyle but he had also realized that Justin wasn’t abnormal or anything. Craig might never like Brian, but if the ad ex made his son happy, then Craig wouldn’t give them a hard time. The man only stayed for about twenty minutes but promised to call his son to arrange lunch in the following days. Craig wanted to repair the damage he did to the relationship with his son. It was Molly who told the family the next morning that she had verbally kicked her father’s ass for being such a dickhead. For Justin’s sake, Brian wanted to give Craig the benefit of a doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the epilogue soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story. It's 6 years later and Michael and Lindsay realized that nobody missed them...

**6 YEARS LATER**

Michael breathed in the fresh air, happy to be free again. He hated every minute of his time in prison and wanted nothing more than going home and forget the past years. He grabbed his few belongings and walked to the bus station since nobody had come to pick him up. No matter who he had tried to call during his stint in jail, nobody was taking his calls, not even his own mother.

At the bus station he met Lindsay, who had been released a little earlier but couldn’t get a cab. They sat together, talking about how happy they were to be finally going home. 

Lindsay was anxious to see Gus again. He would bring Brian back to her, she was sure of that. Once she would move back into the house with Mel and the kids, she will force Brian to choose between his son and Justin. She had wanted to do that many years ago, during her prison time when she had called her parents. Nancy, her mother, had promised to get her a better lawyer and to fight for her freedom and Gus but nothing had come out of it. Nancy and Ronald Peterson had blocked all calls from Lindsay.

When the bus finally arrived to pick up the two, they hopped in and stopped at the diner. Upon entering, they both had the shock of their lives.

The last two boots were pushed together so the family could sit together. Michael and Lindsay noticed right away that Brian was wearing a ring. And so did Justin. But what shocked and angered them both a lot more were the two toddlers on their laps. Justin had a beautiful blonde girl while Brian held a cute little brown haired boy.

Next to Justin sat Gus and Jenny sat next to Brian, watching the two men feed their kids. Melanie and Leda were next to Jenny, followed by Jennifer and Molly and two elder people that neither Michael nor Lindsay knew. Next to them sat Hunter with a girl. Michael’s eyes grew wide when he saw Ben kissing Brandon of all people on the cheek. Ted and Blake sat next to Gus with a little boy on Blake’s lap. Emmett was feeding the little boy while Drew took photos with his camera. Carl, Debbie and Craig closed the circle. The latter smiling like the proud grandpa he had become.

Kiki walked over to the family and pointed Debbie to the door where Michael and Lindsay still stood, shocked and confused but mostly very, very upset.

_“What the hell?”_ Michael yelled but nobody answered. Instead, Debbie got up and marched over to the pair.

_“You two are not welcome here. Nobody wants to see you, neither of you. You are on your own. Now leave this diner and don’t come looking for any of us. We’re all done with you!”_ Debbie told them, grabbing their arms and pushing them out of the door. 

And right outside of the diner waited the next shock for Lindsay. Her parents, Ronald and Nancy were walking towards them with Lynette, her sister.

_“Oh, look at that my darlings. Looks like the prison was cleaning today and kicking out the trash.”_ Ronald commented and Lindsay didn’t know whom to be more mad at. Her father’s statement or the hilarious and loud laughter of her mother and sister.

_“Lindsay, step away please. We have people to meet, grandchildren to spoil with gifts and weddings to discuss.”_ Nancy said with a voice as cold as ice.

Michael’s loud gasp of confusion made Lynette laugh. The blonde waited until her parents had entered the diner until she took her turn to give Lindsay a much needed smackdown. 

_“You heard our parents, Lindsay. For once you did something good when you called them for help. Mother was so shocked by your behavior that she had actually feared for Gus’ safety. Which led to her going to Melanie to make sure you have no rights to that beautiful boy anymore. Same for you regarding Jenny, Michael. I know for a fact that you both got the papers so don’t try to act all confused now. Without you around, sister dear, Mother got to know Melanie and found that she was a loving and caring mother. She later met Craig, you know Justin’s father, at the country club and talking to him opened their eyes that being gay isn’t bad. Our Mother is actually excited about Mel and Leda’s wedding. Ben and Brandon got married last year and Ben has never been happier or healthier. Ted and Blake adopted a little boy and got married four years ago. Carl and Debbie are getting married next month. Hunter found a great woman for himself and her parents are a big part of the family, too now. But I know you don’t care about either of them. All you ever cared about was Brian but let me tell you something. The man of your dreams and crazy fantasies is madly in love with his husband, Justin Taylor. Yes, Justin and Brian got married and they have two beautiful children. They’re all happy without you. Nobody ever wasted a thought on the pair of you in the past six years. I can see my nieces and nephews whenever I want and that makes me happy. And now there are the officers I had called after I spotted you. Did you forget about the restraining orders? You are to leave Pittsburgh, you can’t be in the same state as Brian, Justin, the kids or anyone else in the family so do all of us a favor and go far, far away so we can live happily and in peace.”_

Neither Michael nor Lindsay were able to say anything to Lynette as the officers cuffed them for ignoring the restraining orders.

In the end, the two of them had to move to Brooklyn and could only afford a small apartment in the ghetto as neither of them could hold a job with decent income for longer than one or two months.

The family on the other hand grew stronger, bigger and happier with every new addition.  
  
  
 **FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, all the love goes to my wonderful beta Loahisi. She's a miracle worker, understanding what I mean all the time. Thank you honey, for being my beta and friend. Love ya xoxo
> 
> And to all the readers: thank you for encouragement and comments. It means a lot. I hope you have enjoyed this little story. Sandy xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> My beta Loahisi has once again helped me with this story.


End file.
